<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魔戒之花同人－雷库：手心里（拟物梗） by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481764">魔戒之花同人－雷库：手心里（拟物梗）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, real crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>［拟物梗为人拟动物，但是只有一方。世界观也会随之改变。雷者慎入！］</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crow/Saejima Raiga</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>魔戒之花同人－雷库：手心里（拟物梗）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷牙养了一只小乌鸦，小小的雏鸟长满了绒羽。那是冬天时雷牙再雪堆里发现的，按照雷牙的回忆，奄奄一息的雏鸟在雪地里极其明显。<br/>雷牙当时捧起来雏鸟，那小小的躯体轻易便能用双手捧起来。雷牙供起来手掌用手心把小乌鸦尽力包裹住，挡去冷风，用体温给雏鸟取暖。<br/>雷牙给小乌鸦起名叫库洛。<br/>在家里照顾时，没事的时候雷牙便会用手包裹着库洛幼小的身躯，只有那时候库洛睡的最安心。<br/>后来库洛恢复后喜欢呆雷牙身边。他喜欢站在雷牙白色风衣的肩头，歪着头发出小到不行的叫声。<br/>但是库洛不亲近人，别人伸手的时候他都会蹦开。但是如果雷牙把库洛捧给别人抱，库洛就会忍耐被其他人抚摸的心情。<br/>库洛只想要雷牙的温度。<br/>库洛很喜欢雷牙的手心，那是他最初记忆雷牙的我地方。<br/>雷牙喜欢抚摸库洛，就这样捧着他会最安心。<br/>没事的时候库洛就喜欢跳入雷牙的手心里。被包裹起来，温度和气息，如此温馨。库洛缩起来，蓬松的羽毛变成黑色小绒球，和手心刚刚好。<br/>雷牙就这样用上面的两个拇指轮流抚摸着库洛小小的脑瓜顶。库洛会舒服的眯起眼享受抚摸，他很安静，一动也不动。</p><p>雷牙没有父母，他的父亲去了战场，母亲变成了战地记者。只是他们都没回来，也没人送遗体回来，据说那次战争惨败，大家都没回来。雷牙觉得也许父母还在何处奋战，虽然邻居都说他们在已经在了天国。<br/>“库洛，我想我可能会追随着爸妈的脚步，”一日雷牙说道。<br/>虽然抚摸库洛的手还是那么温柔，雷牙的笑容还是如此漂亮，但是他的眼神却不再相同。<br/>库洛现在已经长大了很多，雷牙的手掌不再适合他。但是库洛不在意，他喜欢落在桌子上，在雷牙思考的时候将头从手缝里塞进去，然后雷牙就会一边苦笑一边抚摸他的头。<br/>库洛现在的身体已经可以被人轻易分辨出来是乌鸦。<br/>人们忌讳乌鸦。小孩子们喊着乌鸦是带来不幸的鸟儿，便会向库洛丢石头。在外面飞的库洛还落入过捕鸟的陷阱，他被生子拴起来。<br/>库洛并不算喜欢人类，可是他喜欢雷牙。雷牙回来就他，往日温柔的雷牙只有这时候才会凶狠狠的和那些人吵架。库洛只是被抱在怀里，抬着头，用喙轻轻啄啄雷牙的领子安抚他。<br/>嗯，雷牙不适合生气，微笑才是最搭配的。<br/>库洛一直这么认为。<br/>“库洛，你不是带来不幸的鸟，”雷牙一字一句说给库洛听，“你是我最重要的朋友，你是我唯一的家人。”</p><p>雷牙最后还是当了兵，每日不停训练。<br/>然后他迎来了出征。<br/>他将离开这个家，这个城市，经过几年，可能一去不复返。<br/>“去吧，库洛。”今日捧着库洛的手有些僵硬，经过磨练雷牙的手已经有了粗糙的伤疤和茧子，可是库洛不在乎，只要是雷牙就好。<br/>雷牙托起来库洛，往上送去，库洛便飞去了天空。库洛不知道为何雷牙会这样心痛的送自己飞翔，明明雷牙看起来也充满决议。库洛在空中徘徊着，这次眯起来眼睛是因为他在困惑。<br/>“我会胜利，然后回来。如果回不来，你也要在自然里赢得胜利，”雷牙仰望着天空，表情比风还柔和，笑容比阳光还要耀眼。“因为有你在，我才能这样前行，即使战场，我也不会担心。”这是雷牙最后一句话。<br/>看着不离开的库洛，雷牙取下了父母留给自己的戒指，那是他一直戴着的戒指。雷牙将戒指远远抛了出去，戒指在阳光下闪烁，划出去一条抛物线落入山下的丛林中。库洛心急的俯冲下去，他一定要找回来雷牙最重要的戒指。<br/>但当库洛好不容易叼回来戒指时，雷牙早就不在了。地下留下了马蹄的印记，而家是空的。<br/>库洛在房顶上等，却见不到雷牙。用嘴啄窗户，屋里没人。库洛飞来飞去，他落在屋檐下，院墙边，度过一夜又一夜。<br/>大概真的不会回来了。<br/>但是如果没有雷牙的温度，就不想入睡。<br/>库洛想要在雷牙身边，即使战场，即使要飞过万水千山。<br/>是的，他会遵守约定，战胜自然！</p><p>雷牙他们还是输了。<br/>硝烟和炮火，刀枪和鲜血。<br/>他身上沉重的盔甲压得他喘不来气，雷牙身体很痛，疼得要命。铠甲给他带来了负担，也是他唯一的庇护之物。也许下一秒这个盔甲也会被贯穿，不过他却全然不在乎。<br/>躲在岩石后，他再次躲过一劫。但是周围的战友早就成为那尸堆中的一具。<br/>雷牙不知道为何自己存活了下来，岩石后可以听到敌方部队他过战地的声音。盔甲的金属敲打着地面，碾过碎石，踏过尸体。<br/>自己是现在撤离还是上前迎击？雷牙觉得都一样。他们的军队已经不复存在，他们的国家可能会被占领。雷牙想到了父母，不知道那时候他们会如何，可能就像他夜晚做梦梦到的一般，父母在最后都在奋战抵抗。为了雷牙居住的城镇，绊住一个敌人是一个敌人。<br/>他们战败的消息大概早就传入了城里，那边还会坚守着城镇，而这边呢？存活的自己唯一可以的做的，就是这点事情而已。<br/>雨从天空重击下来，噼里啪啦的打在盔甲上，吵的雷牙头晕。</p><p>乌云下，黑色的身影掠过。<br/>“库洛…”雷牙不知道自己怎么分辨的出来。<br/>一只乌鸦从天空俯冲下来。嘴里衔着一个发光的东西，那是戒指。失去了光泽的戒指，却是雷牙最重要的宝物。<br/>是库洛没错，只有库洛可以找到他。<br/>雷牙不想思考，因为他无法相信库洛能飞到这里来。库洛飞了几天？库洛越过了千山万水，而库洛胜利了。库洛的羽毛早就花了，被风打得凌乱看，被雨水洗刷的失去光泽，被树枝刮伤得折断片羽。<br/>不过库洛没有停下过配搭双翼，没有因为疼痛而松开嘴里的戒指。<br/>“你胜利了，库洛，”雷牙取下了头盔，对着落在膝盖上的乌鸦笑着。<br/>库洛长大了，黑色的眼睛盯着他。即使变了，但是雷牙可以认出来，就是库洛可以认出来雷牙一样。<br/>身后的军队接近，他听到了一些人的嘶喊惨叫，那是雷牙他们残留的士兵被屠杀的酷刑。<br/>雨滴练成线，好似挂满了全世界的白幕，晃得眼睛看不清。<br/>库洛就就这样蹦到了雷牙手边。和以前一样，用喙和头挤进去了雷牙的手间，身子顶起来雷牙的手指，那个套着盔甲的双手沉重的落在库洛身上。<br/>“抱歉，我的手一点也不温暖。”<br/>盔甲是冰冷的，是沉重的，和寒雨在一起，金属的光如此凄凉。雷牙无法传递过去提问，无法让库洛感受到柔软，那好像机械的盔甲对于库洛来讲是多么的沉重。<br/>但是库洛不会离开，他乖乖的安静的一动不动。<br/>你错了，雷牙，你的手心永远都是温暖的。<br/>库洛用目光告诉自己心爱的人。<br/>即使有冰冷沉重的东西阻隔，但是永远都无法抹灭掌心是温暖的事实。<br/>“库洛，你是我的胜利，”是的，库洛不是会来带不幸的乌鸦，库洛是雷牙唯一的家人，是他胜利的象征。如果可以带来不幸，库洛愿意将一切送给伤害雷牙的人。</p><p>松开库洛，握住枪柄。雷牙义无反顾，他知道自己应该如何扣动扳机。<br/>他从岩石后冲出，踏过淤泥，冲过暴雨。库洛在他上空腾起，黑色的羽翼划破世间的雨幕。<br/>枪声贯穿这个乌云之下，鸟鸣是他们唯一的号角。</p><p>因为有你在，我才能安心舍身前进。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>